Slave Girl to Bellatrix Lestrange
by HaileyAmelia
Summary: A young girl named Ella is forced into enslavement after having her life saved by one of the most unlikely people you could ever imagine saving her life. Ella want so badly to win back her freedom. She will she achieve her goal? WARNING:1st Chap is harsh!


*DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN anything Harry Potter Based. They are J.K. Rowling's work. Not Mine. Ella, however is my own creation. Also Au Claire de la Lune, is not mine!

*Please also note that I will update it, soon. This is just a starter piece. I am a new writer. I know it's wordy, and in some places clumpy and all of that. I will edit soon!(:

Slave Girl to Bellatrix LeStrange

Chapter 1 Punishments

"CRUCIO!" Yelled, a high pitched voice. Yells and screams echoed through the hall from a young teenaged girl. "This will teach a lesson, girl!" Screeched the woman as she dragged the tortured girl by the arm and started dragging her across the floor. More screams and yelled followed. The girl begged for relief and for the curse to be lifted. She felt she was rolling in around in a patch of fire, every inch of her body burned with turmoil. "And why must I do that?" The woman sneered staring down at the agonized girl. "Please, please!" she yelped once more. "Not if I can help it!" the woman yelled back. The girl. Named Ella rolled around on the floor crying out at the feet of her mistress, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix picked her up and dragged her once more over to the whipping room of the house, Ella still crying with agony herself be lifted up and her wrists were shackled to the sealing. Her legs were shackled to the two polls. Finally the curse was lifted. Ella breathed heavily. Her wrists already starting to bruise. Bellatrix got right in her face, "Well, well, well." she taunted. "Look what we have here. You've been quite a naughty slave, havn't you? Tt-Tt-Tt. Hopefully this will teach you some manners, girl. Sneaking around behind my back! Trying to escape? Trying to disobey my orders? Not following through with what I told you! You vowed to obey me, you vowed to follow my every command to a T. But did you? NO!" She said cruelly. Tears ran down Ella's cheeks, and tried to fight against her restraints, but that only made them get tighter. "I-I'm s-sorry, my Mistress." she stuttered in a shaky voice. "Oh, I'm sure you are." Bellatrix said harshly. Ella tried to fight back her sobs, but couldn't stop from bawling. Hanging there so vulnerable, and small. "Quiet, you silly girl! Or wil give you something to cry about!" Bellatrix snapped. Ella tried her best to do as ordered but couldn't. "Hmmmm" said Bella. I was going to decide not to whip you, but you've lost your chance little girl!" "No, no, no, please my Mistress. Don't punish me any further. I'll be good and loyal! I promise! Please!" "SILENCE SLAVE! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! JUST FOR THAT, FIVE LASHES!" .Bellatrix screamed. Ella got herself to quit sobbing before her Mistress stroke, and *crack* ONE! Yelled Bella. *crack* TWO! Ella held back her tears and sobs, but her back burned with each strike. *crack* THREE! *crack* FOUR! *crack* FIVE! The girl's Mistress made this one the hardest hit, the your Slave flinched, and almost gave way back into sobs, but kept quiet. Bella released her shackles and let her fall to the floor with a thud. Ella laid there motionless. She was distressed, scared, and ashamed. Bellatrix gave Ella a firm kick in the stomach cause her jump up. Her bright, blue, broken eyes looked strait into her Mistress's cold, black ones. And without another word the Mistress walked out of the room and slammed the door. Ella was alone, at last.

Bellatrix kept Ella in the room for two days. After she had left, Ella laid there on the hard wooden floor and sobbed to herself. She soon cried herself to sleep for she was mentally, and physically exhausted. Bella was an average height girl. She had long straight brown hair that draped over her shoulders like a sheet. She had bright blue eyes, that usually carried sorrow, but there was always a hint of hope in them. Bellatrix hadn't broken her completely. Not yet.  
She woke the next morning to see the beautiful sunlight coming in through the window. She watched the birds as the fluttered their wings playfully and flew around each other in circles. She watched the outside for several hours, as the birds flew by, the clouds formed their own different shapes, and the soon as it rotated around the earth so she could tell the time of day. She soon fell back to sleep in the spot where the sun was shining, like a cat would as the sun was creating a blanket of warmth. She loon awoke to a full moon. She watched the stars dance around in the night sky, and the moon showed every so brightly. She sang herself a French lullaby that she had learned as a small child,

Au Clair de la Lune:

Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot,  
Prête-moi ta plume, pour écrire un mot.  
Ma chandelle est morte, je n'ai plus de feu.  
Ouvre-moi ta porte, pour l'amour de Dieu.

Au clair de la lune, Pierrot répondit :  
Je n'ai pas de plume, je suis dans mon lit.  
Va chez la voisine, je crois qu'elle y est,  
Car dans sa cuisine, on bat le briquet.

Au clair de la lune, s'en fut Arlequin  
Frapper chez la brune. Elle répond soudain  
Qui frappe de la sorte ? Il dit à son tour  
Ouvrez votre porte, pour le Dieu d'Amour !

Au clair de la lune, on n'y voit qu'un peu.  
On chercha la plume, on chercha du feu.  
En cherchant d'la sorte, je n'sais c'qu'on trouva.  
Mais je sais qu'la porte sur eux se ferma." and then for the first time in a long time, she fell into a peaceful, restless sleep.

The next morning she slept in till mid-day. Hunger started to take over her. She wondered how long Bellatrix would keep her here in this room, she sprawled out across the floor looking at the ceiling, and soon felt drowsy and fell back to sleep. She woke up once more, and it was was getting dark out. She sighed and laid down again. She had nothing to say or think. Then footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Ella jumped up, and bowed her head. The door opened and there stood Bellatrix. "My Lady." said Bella as she curtsied to her mistress. "Go on to the kitchen, girl. There will be some food wainting for you there, but don't eat yet. Stay in there until I tell you, you may sit down and eat." Bellatrix commanded in a softer voice then usual. "Yes, Miss." Bella said and she calmly walked towards the kitchen. The smell and sound of food was ravishing. She waited with her head lowered as she waited for her Mistress to return.


End file.
